Community:Shunk
Shunk is an 19 year old former forum moderator in Cubash, he wasn't always a mod though he was user who joined cubash during closed beta but he went inactive for a while. He eventually came back to Cubash with a great response, on July 14, 2019 he was fired for inappropriate conversations, someone reported him for his conversation, he was under investigation, this already had the Cubash community worried for his job, the next day he was fired and an outbreak in the forums ensued. Chaos and caps lock engulfed the forums in hatred and insults. History Shunk originally joined the community on March 9th 2016 where he joined a website made by Isaac Hymer called BLOXCity. He eventually was banned from the website for various reasons but came back to the community a year after his ban on January 7th 2018 on the second iteration of BLOXCity, BrickPlanet. Throughout his time on BrickPlanet he was able to gain a considerable following ending with his peak at 3rd richest on the website and 17k profile views. He quit the website 7 months after he came back in July 27th after the richest user on BrickPlanet scammed his entire inventory. When he founded a website called Kaverti along with Drifttwo, he was noticed by Icseon (EnergyCell) and was given the chance to become a beta tester for Cubash, gaining the ID of 10. about 4 months after the site had a public release he came back in the discord and website telling everyone about his ID and getting minimal notoriety (infamy) from it. Another 4 months after that on 06/05/2019 he came back to the website and within 1 day he had 250 profile views, getting perm banned by Icseon for spamming and then getting that ban revoked. 1 week after he came back he already had 1k profile views and 1.5k profile views, 2 days after that point he was accepted as an administrator for Cubash. Before Cubash The first controversy Shunk was involved in was on BLOXCity about the accusations of him coin farming, he was later banned from the website for doing so and was not allowed to return. After his times on BLOXCity came BrickPlanet, the first controversy there was with another popular user named Chloe, Shunk decided to bash Chloe for posting posts with no substance, this led to Crew bashing Shunk in the Profit Sell Trade voice channel, making fun of his dead mom and making up false accusations. This ended with Shunk and Chloe becoming friends. The next big controversy on Brickplanet was when Shunk had his items stole by crew, 39 Royal Crowns, nearly 35% of the items stock. This resulted in Shunk quitting brickplanet and never returning to found Kaverti. On Cubash The only controversy Shunk has been involved in so far on Cubash is when he got 1k forum posts in 1 day and was subsequently banned and unbanned, people bashed him for necrobumping and spam and then he proceeded to stop this type of foruming and posting normally. Alts *skunk (Inactive) *bear (Inactive) *beer (Inactive) *drunk (Inactive) *Hood (Inactive) Trivia *He was the 1st user to get over 1K+ forum posts in just one day *He is formerly an moderator at the site. *He is a closed beta tester, as he joined on August 9, 2019. *He used to own another SANS site, Kaverti. *He was terminated in June 2019 for spamming, he got unbanned later. *He gained 3000 profile views in 1 month from him coming back on June 7th to hitting 3k on July 6th